A Cartoon's Life (CyberChaseZoneFilms2010 Version)
CyberChaseZoneFilms2010's movie-spoofs of "A Bug's Life" Cast *Flik - Beast Boy (Teen Titans Go) *Princess Atta - Raven (Teen Titans Go) *Dot - Eliza (with Darwin and Donnie as Extras) (The Wild Thornberrys) *Queen - Marianne (The Wild Thornberrys) *Aphie - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Dot's 2 Boyfriends - Bill and Ben (Thomas and Friends) *Mr. Soil - Robin (Teen Titans Go) *Dr. Flora - Lois (Family Guy) *Thorny - Peter (Family Guy) *Cornelius - Glenn Quagmire (Family Guy) *Hopper - Diesel 10 (Thomas and Friends) *Molt - Paxton (Thomas and Friends) *Thumper - Scroop (Treasure Planet) *Axel and Loco - Splatter and Dodge (Thomas and Friends) *P.T. Flea - Roger (American Dad) *Francis - Rocko (with Heffer and Filburt as Extras) (Rocko's Modern Life) *Slim - Melman (with Alex, Marty, and Gloria as Extras) (Madagascar) *Heimlich - Winnie the Pooh (with Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore as Extras) *Dim - Horton (Horton Hears a Who) *Gypsy - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Manny - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Rosie - Oblina (with Ickis and Krumm as Extra) (Aaahh Real Monsters) *Tuck and Roll - SpongeBob and Patrick (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fly Brothers - Scallions (VeggieTales) *Thud - Bull (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) *Bird - Zilla (Godzilla (1998)) *Ants - Various Hero Characters *Ant who shouts "I'm lost!" - Fear (Inside Out) *Ant that gets tired - Samson (Camp Lazlo) *Grasshoppers - Various Villian Characters *Grasshopper next to Molt, Axel and Loco - Duke Weaselton (Zootopia) *2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears - Iron Arry and Iron Bert (Thomas & Friends) *Blueberry Troop Kids - Various Human and Animal Kids *Flies at Circus - King Louie and the Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *Baby Maggots - Plusle and Minun (Pokemon) *Drumming Tarantula - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Circus Fireflies - Mason and Phil (Madagascar) *Flies who throw berries at Manny - Yummo and the Wickershams (Horton Hears a Who) *Harry and Bug Friend - Beaker and Dr. Bunsen Honeydew (Muppets) *Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign - Wheezy (Toy Story 2) *Mime Bug - Yax (Zootopia) *Bartender - Gazpacho (Chowder) *Cockroach Waitress - Duck (Skunk Fu) *Mosquito Waitress - Clamantha (Fish Hooks) *Slick - Merv Stimpleton (Rocket Power) *Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' - Grover (Sesame Street) *Baby Birds - Baby Zillas (Godzilla (1998)) *Woody (in Outtakes) - Buster Moon (with Eddie as Extra) (Sing) Chapters *1. A Cartoon's Life Part 1 - Opening Credits/Harvest Time *2. A Cartoon's Life Part 2 - Princess Raven Gets Stressed Out *3. A Cartoon's Life Part 3 - Beast Boy's Invention *4. A Cartoon's Life Part 4 - Eliza, Darwin and Donnie Meets Beast Boy *5. A Cartoon's Life Part 5 - Beast Boy Loses the Food *6. A Cartoon's Life Part 6 - The Cartoon Villains! *7. A Cartoon's Life Part 7 - Eliza, Darwin and Donnie Meets Scroop *8. A Cartoon's Life Part 8 - Beast Boy's Trial *9. A Cartoon's Life Part 9 - Beast Boy Goes for Help *10. A Cartoon's Life Part 10 - Roger's Circus *11. A Cartoon's Life Part 11 - Roger Gets Burnt *12. A Cartoon's Life Part 12 - City Lights *13. A Cartoon's Life Part 13 - Beast Boy Tries to Find Warriors *14. A Cartoon's Life Part 14 - The Robin Hood Act *15. A Cartoon's Life Part 15 - Beast Boy's Flight Home *16. A Cartoon's Life Part 16 - Beast Boy is Back *17. A Cartoon's Life Part 17 - Celebration *18. A Cartoon's Life Part 18 - "Circus Animals!?" *19. A Cartoon's Life Part 19 - A Zilla! *20. A Cartoon's Life Part 20 - Raven Apologizes to Beast Boy *21. A Cartoon's Life Part 21 - Beast Boy Has a Plan *22. A Cartoon's Life Part 22 - Building the Zilla *23. A Cartoon's Life Part 23 - The Cartoon Villains' Hideout *24. A Cartoon's Life Part 24 - The Cartoon Villains' Go Back to the Island *25. A Cartoon's Life Part 25 - The Party *26. A Cartoon's Life Part 26 - Battle Stations *27. A Cartoon's Life Part 27 - The Cartoon Villains Arrive *28. A Cartoon's Life Part 28 - Eliza, Darwin and Donnie Run for Their Lives *29. A Cartoon's Life Part 29 - Eliza, Darwin and Donnie Begs Beast Boy to Come Back *30. A Cartoon's Life Part 30 - Show Time (Part 1) *31. A Cartoon's Life Part 31 - Show Time (Part 2) *32. A Cartoon's Life Part 32 - Beast Boy to the Rescue *33. A Cartoon's Life Part 33 - Roger Burns the Zilla *34. A Cartoon's Life Part 34 - The Cartoons Band Together *35. A Cartoon's Life Part 35 - The Fight *36. A Cartoon's Life Part 36 - The Chase/Diesel 10's Demise *37. A Cartoon's Life Part 37 - Happy Times Again *38. A Cartoon's Life Part 38 - End Credits Category:CyberChaseZoneFilms2010 Category:A Bug's Life Movies Category:A Bug's Life spoofs Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoofs